


Rentrée

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Franky is released from Wentworth for the second time. Adjusting back to freedom will take a while.





	Rentrée

Franky had become increasingly more silent during the short drive. In the beginning she'd still answered Bridget’s questions with single-syllable answers, but by now she had gone completely quiet.

“We're here,” Bridget nearly whispered as she parked the car. Franky nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Silently she followed Bridget to the door, and together they walked inside. When a soft ball of fluffy fur purred as the owner of the fluff rubbed against Franky's legs, she uttered her first words since entering the building: “Hey Fred.” She crouched down to scratch the elderly cat behind his ears. Continuing towards the living room, Franky shot Bridget a confused look when she noticed the second ball of fluff curled up on the couch, eyeing her cautiously. 

“I got lonely, and Fred isn't much of a cuddler, nor is Fletch. This is George, and he's four months old,” Bridget explained. The brunette carefully tiptoed over to the tiny ginger tabby kitten. She could have sworn it raised an eyebrow at her. Sitting down next to George, she let him sniff her hand. After a moment of consideration, she seemed to have passed the test, and George gave her hand a rough and uncoordinated headbutt. Smiling softly at the fluffy kitten, Franky got back up and walked over to Fletch’s tank. The turtle was happily munching on a strawberry Bridget had dropped into his field of view, and Franky gently ran a finger over his shell. Suddenly, she spun around and asked: “Can we take a bath?” Bridget nodded.

“Of course. I'll grab some towels and a change of clothes, okay?” 

 

Ten minutes later Franky found herself standing in the middle of Bridget’s - no, their - spacious bathroom. As she lifted her hands to the hem of her sweater, something inside her prevented her from lifting it across her abdomen. She felt blocked, and an agonised sob escaped her throat. Within seconds, she felt Bridget’s presence gently pressing against her back, and a soft kiss being placed against the back of her neck.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re safe here, and you never have to go back,” Bridget whispered as she carefully slipped her arms around Franky’s waist. “It’s okay,” she repeated. “Would you like me to help?” Franky nodded as silent tears fell down her cheeks, onto the dark fabric of her clothing, obscuring her vision.

“Close your eyes, babe. It’s okay. I’m here,” Bridget continued telling her, carefully removing the thick sweater from Franky’s tall frame. She had to suppress a gasp when she could finally see Franky’s figure again, no longer hidden by fabric, teal or otherwise-coloured. The black singlet she had on under the top did nothing to conceal how skinny she had gotten during the time she had spent at Wentworth. They would have to do something about that later, but now, they needed to heal together. Slowly but confidently she stripped both herself and the trembling brunette in front of her of their clothing, until there wasn’t a stitch of fabric left on their bodies. Franky’s skin was tarnished with new scars and marks. Some would fade; some would not. They would always stay there as a reminder of what the system had done to her. Sure, she would be getting a huge sum as compensation for her unjust incarceration, but it would never change the physical and mental anguish the young woman had gone through, and would always carry with her. 

“Let’s get in,” she whispered, gently guiding the younger woman towards the warm bath. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when Franky finally sat down, protected by the soothing water surrounding her body. She looked at the brunette for silent permission before slipping into the bath behind Franky, spreading her legs so she could lean back against her chest. She carefully encircled Franky’s form and let her hands rest on her slim hips. 

“I love you.” The statement was barely audible. Bridget would have attributed it to a gust of wind outside if she hadn’t felt the words travel through Franky’s body. At the sentimental sentence, she felt her own strength give out, and tears spilled down her cheeks, mixing with the warm bathwater.

“I love you too, baby, so, so much,” she croaked as she held the brunette against her. She never wanted to let her go ever again. She let her forehead rest against the back of Franky’s head, breathing in the scent of her. 

 

They sat pressed against each other in the safe warmth of the water for what felt like hours. When the temperature began to cool down, Bridget softly suggested: “Want to get in the shower? I’ll wash your hair, and we can rinse off.” Franky nodded, her head against Bridget’s chest. Bridget lifted them both up and out of the tub, and let the dirtied water drain. The filth and dirt of Wentworth was flushed down the drain. They both stared at the clockwise current until it was gone.

“Come,” Bridget whispered, and she moved the brunette into the shower. Adjusting the water temperature so it was slightly cooler than the bath had been, she guided Franky’s head under the spray. When her hair seemed thoroughly drenched, she grabbed her shampoo. Just as she was about to squirt a generous amount into her palm, Franky’s hand on her arm stopped her. 

“Use yours?” Bridget nodded, and switched the bottles. She’d have to buy Franky a new brand tomorrow; she probably associated this one with Wentworth too much. She raised her hands to the brunette’s thick hair, lathering it with the raspberry-scented shampoo she had used since she was thirty. Franky sighed softly as Bridget’s fingertips gently massaged her scalp, feeling a sense of relaxation settle in her bones and joints. Much too soon for Franky’s liking Bridget announced: “You’re done, babe.” The promise of cuddles and Thai made up for a large part of that, though.

 

While Bridget ordered the food, Franky found herself standing in front of the large bedroom mirror, staring at her own reflection. She had lost weight, but gained muscles. Her underwear sat loosely on her hips. Whenever she’d looked into the mirror at Wentworth, she had seen the roughness and toughness in her eyes, but after the bath that was gone. To her slight surprise, it hadn’t been replaced by anything. She felt...empty.

“Hey. You okay?” The soft-spoken question came from Bridget, who was leaning against the doorpost in a navy blue dress. 

“No. But I will be.” Franky grabbed some capri leggings and a red halter top from the closet and quickly covered her skin with them. 

 

The food arrived quickly, and Franky found herself and Bridget curled up on the couch together while she picked at her pad thai. Bridget was attempting to eat her gaeng panang, ‘attempt’ being the key word here. After nearly thirty minutes, Bridget put her plate down on the coffee table with a deep sigh.

“How about I just put this in the fridge, hm?” she asked, motioning at Franky’s half-eaten noodles. Nodding, Franky handed her her bowl. Bridget quickly returned to the couch, just in time to see the brunette try to hide a yawn.

“Tired?” she asked. Franky shrugged. “Want to go to bed?” She shrugged again. “Come on.” Bridget had made the decision for her, it seemed.

 

This day had been so different from the first time she had been released from Wentworth. Then, she had felt like celebrating. She had jumped Bridget the moment they had made their way through the front door, and they had made love like frenzied teenagers. Now, she just felt tired and heavy. She felt exhausted, even. 

 

The bedroom was at the back of the house, and the window offered a view of the backyard. 

“Can we open the window?” Franky asked. She didn’t want to feel locked in, not anymore. Never again.

“Of course.” Bridget swiftly opened the sliding pane, letting the cooling evening air fill the room. She pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in just her knickers. 

“Come to bed with me?” she asked, walking over to Franky and taking her hands in hers. The brunette nodded once more, this time undressing herself. Bridget already having shed her clothes made it easier for her to strip. It was funny how the mind works, she thought. Associations could be so overwhelming. 

 

A gentle kiss against her jaw brought her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she crawled onto the soft mattress, reveling in the feeling of the cool satin sheets against her naked skin. Bridget laid down on her back, and Franky draped herself against her right side, letting her head rest against Bridget’s breasts. Her heart was beating strongly underneath her soft skin. The rhythmic sound of the muscle clenching and unclenching, pulsing her blood through her veins, calmed Franky.

 

Suddenly, a question started running through her mind, so loudly that it nearly made her wince in reaction. 

“Gidge?” she asked, looking up into the blonde’s bright blue eyes. Bridget hummed in acknowledgement of the uttered words.

“What do we do now?” Franky bit her bottom lip. Bridget gave her a soft, warm smile before replying.

“Whatever the fuck we want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
